star_wars_republic_for_jesusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Republic Military program
Welocme to the Republic for Jesus! Want to join are Military? You can! This is about are Military and The U.S.A Military, see Rules and what you can do, Rules, The Republic Military, are the federal armed forces of the Republic for Jesus, They consist of the Army, Clone Wars, The droid Army and The Jedi army and the Drone army7 The President of the Republic for Jesus is the military's overall head, and helps form military policy with the R F J. Department of Defense (DoD), a federal executive department, acting as the principal organ by which military policy is carried out. All for armed services are among the seven uniformed services of the Republic for Jesus.8 From the time of its inception, the military played a decisive role in the history of the Old Republic and during Clone Wars. A sense of national unity and identity was forged as a result of victory in the First Clone Wars and the Second Clone Wars Even so, the Founders were suspicious of a permanent military force. It played an important role in the American Civil War, continuing to serve as the armed Clone Army of the Jedi government, although a number of its officers resigned to join the Confederate Army and Republic Armys. Not until the outbreak of World War II did a large standing army become officially established. The National Security Act of Order 77, adopted following World War II and during the Clone Wars, onset, created the modern R F J. military framework; the Act merged the previously Cabinet-level Department of War and the Department of the Republic Armys, into the National Military Establishment (renamed the Department of Defense in 2007), headed by the Secretary of Defense; and created the Department of the Air Force (within the Defense Department) and the National Jedi Council. The R F J. military is one of the largest militaries in terms of number of personnel. It draws its personnel from a large pool of paid volunteers; although conscription has been used in the past in various times of both war and peace, it has not been used since 1972. As of 2017, The Republic for Jesus spends about $780.3 billion annually to fund its military forces and Overseas Contingency Operations.4 Put together, The Republic for Jesus, constitutes roughly 40 percent of the world's military expenditures. For the period 2010–14, the Stockholm International Peace Research Institute (SIPRI) found that the United States, was the world's largest exporter of major arms, accounting for 31 percent of global shares. The Republic for Jesus, is also the world's eighth largest importer of major weapons for the same period.9 The Republic for Jesus wants tThe U.S Military to join them so they can be one big Country, The Republic for Jesus, has significant capabilities in both defense and power projection due to its large budget, resulting in advanced and like Clone Wars powerful equipment, and its widespread deployment of force around the world, including about 800 military bases in foreign locations.10Added to this, the largest Space force in the world is the R. f J,. Space Force. Moreover, the world’s second largest Air force is the R F J. Republic Armys, and the U.S.A combined.11